


Can You Relax?

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: A conversation misunderstanding sends the angels wings in a bunch.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Castiel/Reader, Castiel/You, castiel x reader
Kudos: 77





	Can You Relax?

You brought the pencil to your mouth and chewed on the end of it, brows furrowed with concentration. Something didn’t add up on the case they were working on and you couldn’t figure out what it was.

“What are you up to...?” You muttered with a squint. A bottle of cider landed on the table beside your hand, Dean walked by and opened his own beer before taking a seat.

“Cas said he had some intel so he’ll be in soon.”

You were glad that he had called for some assistance because you and Sam were stumped with all the research dead ends on this supernatural being. If it was in a lore book, it was probably ten feet under the bunker. 

Sam entered the room with a stack of books under his arm. “Okay, I found these under the section about the archangels.” 

You snapped your fingers at Sam and gasped.

“Oh, I have an answer to your question from last night.” 

He chuckled curiously and set the books out on the polished table as he sat down. “Oh yeah?” He inquired. 

“My favourite would have to be Gabriel, hands-down the best.” You explained.

Footsteps echoed in the library and Castiel appeared holding a pizza box. Dean perked up and took the food out of the angels hands with a grin. 

You sent Castiel a quick smile of welcome but was quickly distracted when Dean opened the pizza box and filled the library with its savoury aroma. Leaning across to take a slice for yourself before looking back at the computer.

“Hey Cas.” Sam greeted, opening the second book. “What was it that you had for us?”

Castiel paced the floor behind you and Sam. 

“There’s been some talk over angel radio about a sabotaged plan.” He said. Sam frowned and turned to their friend.

“Sabotage?” 

Castiel walked over to where Dean was seated. “The creature that you’re hunting escaped when angels were trying to transport it to Purgatory - wait, Gabriel is your favourite angel?”

Castiel derailed entirely from what he was saying as your previous statement finally registered.

He looked over at you, ignoring the sigh from Dean. You had tuned out for a few minutes and casually chewed on the pizza while your eyes scanned the computer screen. 

Honestly, you wouldn’t have noticed until Sam cleared his throat when Castiel’s glare became too awkward for him.

You looked up in Sam’s direction and followed his pointed, not subtle, gaze towards Castiel who seemed ... troubled?

“What?” You shrugged. The angel squinted and merely shook his head with disappointment.

“I literally dragged Dean and Sam from Hell, turned against my kind to stop the Apocalypse, I’m at your beck and call whenever you need help on cases or want pizza -” Castiel practically ranted, his last comment making you glance down at the pizza in your hand quizzically. “I do what I can to keep you all safe and-!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” You called out to stop what ever was happening in that moment. You sat upright and abandoned your pizza on the cardboard box. “What’s this all about?”

Scoffing at the ignorance, Castiel turned away and looked into the distance. His bizarre reaction had you looking to the Winchester brothers for help. 

You only zoned out for a few seconds, what did you miss?

Dean rolled his eyes and leaned forward to grab another pizza slice. “The pissed off halo wants to know why you favour Gabriel over him.” 

You let out a heavy and disbelieving sigh.

“Really? That’s what got your wings in a bunch?” You asked the trench-coated angel and, to your surprise, he reacted by turning back and scowling.

“Yes. It is.”

Yikes. He was being sharp and blunt which never brought good news. You rolled your eyes and shifted your body to face him, crossing your legs.

“Can you relax for a hot sec? If you heard the beginning of the conversation, you’d know that I was referring to the Archangels. Of all the _archangels_ , Gabriel is my favourite.”

Castiel’s hard expression visibly softened as he listened to the explanation. 

“Oh.” 

Pursing your lips, your nodded and turned back to the table to retrieve your pizza once more. Dean sensed that the air had cleared up and looked over at Sam before drumming his hands on the table to resume their brainstorming session. 

“Now that that’s out of the way, can we remember that there’s an escaped monster?” He asked them all. Sam pulled his books closer while you pressed a few keys on the laptop to remove the screensaver.

Castiel took a seat opposite them, an apologetic sigh escaping his lips. 

“My apologies. I shouldn’t have made an assumption like that.” 

You scrolled down the webpage and waved off the apology with the pizza.

“That’s fine, Cas. You don’t have to worry about anything. Of all the angels that were created, I love you the most because you actually care.” 

There it was again, the silence. Looking up, you found Castiel staring back with wide eyes. 

“You love me?”

_Crap. Did you really just say that?_

“Oh boy.” Dean muttered under his breath. He and Sam knew that they weren’t going to get anywhere on their research with this new conversation that was about to take place so they collected their things quickly off the table. 

“Okay, I’m going to load up my baby for the ride.” He said, grabbing the pizza box and walked off to the garage. Sam fumbled with a few of the lore books.

“I’m going to print these notes.” Awkwardly, he too fled the library which left you and the angel alone.


End file.
